ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Model 51
The Iron Man Armor Model 51 (Model LI), also known as the Model Prime, is the 51st Iron Man Armor model created by Tony Stark. The armor debuted in Invincible Iron Man Volume 3 #1. About The Armor The model prime armour (Model 51) is the first all-purpose armour made by Tony Stark and the second armour to use nanotechnology since Bleeding Edge. The goal for Tony Stark was to create a suit that would be easily applicable and would combine all of his special purpose suits into one. Some of these feats include stealth mode, forming weapons on his limbs, making his suit invisible (while his body still remains visible as to trick his opponent that he is unarmed), reform the shape of his armour and even bulk up to the size of a Hulkbuster suit. Armor Design This model has white/black combination and it's able to lift the helmet showing Stark's face with a transparent protection, when he's angry the blue core and eyes of the armor turns red and when it touches more of the symbiote alloy, it becomes a hulk-like form History Capabilities *'Speed ' Can typically reach Mach 10. *'Biological manipulation ' - As he injected himself with Extremis 3.0 he possesses ** Enhanced Strength: He was able to lift Daredevil with one arm and throw him away with relative ease. ** Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Tony was able to react instantaneously to Daredevil's attacks and move quickly enough to avoid them. ** Immortality and Regeneration: Tony claimed that Extremis 3.0 grants its host a form of immortality and rapid cell regeneration. *'Defensive systems ' **'Energy barriers ' - the main protection system Stark. Drums, energy security barriers Stark, probably even more durable than conventional armor armor. **'EnergyAbsorption ' - usually any, even very old types of armor, able to absorb different types of energy. To recharge, to increase its energy, which subsequently can be used in the attack. Armor can absorb virtually all types of energy - thermal, solar, electric, magnetic, geothermal, or kinetic energy of the planet itself. Sometimes certain types of armor could even absorb the cosmic power, cosmic energy and magic. *'Offensive system ' - in the armor Stark, as a rule, the entire weapon system integrated. The main systems are - Unibeam and Repulsor rays. **'Repulsor' - the main weapon of any type of Stark's armor. Repulsors a form of a dense beam of muons, which is designed in the form of devastating energy attacks. Repulsorlift magnet beams are directed and focused by electrostatic lenses. The beam can have a different range and power intensity. The Repulsor have multi vibrational capabilities **'Uni-beam ' - universal projector virtually any type of energy. The power and range of this weapon is also regulated. And it may be relatively weak, and extremely powerful causing shock waves and a powerful impact. **''Lasers:'' Standard lasers that can be used as weapons or for welding, including UV laser to penetrate light-permeable shields. **'Micro Missile Array - '''The Armour contains small but devastating missiles. **'Energy Cannon - The armour has a large Energy Cannon. **'Repulsor Cannon - '''The armour has medium size Repulsor cannons. **'Shape-Shift -''' Could change shape and color based on the task at hand. Notes * ''There are no current notes available on this topic.'' Trivia * ''There are no current trivia available on this topic.'' Gallery References * There are no '''References to display. External Links * ---- Category:Fixed Page